My Heart Will Go On
by bananaapothiosis
Summary: She was well brought up. A first class lady. He was brought up in a one room home. Third class scum as her mother called him. Fate brought them together on the RMS Titanic. Can fate keep them together?
1. Chapter 1

**I would like to dedicate this story to UnderTheWillowTrees, I loved your fan fiction Titanic.**

* * *

"10th of April 1912,"

That was hard to remember. I looked around at the crew of the boat I was on, they all sat staring at me. Waiting for me to tell them what happened to that hideous diamond. I never wanted to have anything to do with it. But we don't always get what we want. I found that out the hard way.

No.

No. I'm not going to tell them a story of a diamond. I'm going to tell them my story of when I was on the Titanic and when I met the love of my life and when I lost it...

Astrid Hofferson sat bolt upright in her seat. It wasn't as if she had a choice. Her dress was so stiff and itchy, she hated the rose colour and she was sure her shoes had cut the blood circulation off from her feet. Her mother practically forced her into the thing. Astrid started to fidget.

"Astrid, sit still," scolded her mother.

"Why are we going on this ship?" Astrid asked.

She had been in the car for what she thought was hours and the dress didn't help. In fact Astrid hated cars, a horse and carriage was much better. There was more room in a carriage compared to cars and you couldn't feed a car a lump of sugar of an apple.

"Astrid. Astrid!" her mothers nudged her sharply in her arm.

"Yes,"

"Sit up strait. Oh look at you you look a mess," she said tucking some of Astrid's blond hair under her hat.

The car came to a halt. She saw her fiancé, Dagur come our of the car in front.

"I trust you had a present ride dear," he opens the door for her.

Astrid hated it when he did things like this. She was more than capable of opening a car door herself. She put on the most convincing happy smile she could muster.

"Yes it was rather pleasant," she lied.

"Look at her," Dagur gestured to the ship, "isn't she magnificent."

"It's a ship," Astrid sighed, "I don't see what all the fuss is about."

"Astrid dear, she's not just a _ship_, she is the biggest and most grandest ship ever to sail the seven seas," Dagur said.

"God knows why there letting them in then," her mother said staring over at the the third class passengers waiting to bored the ship.

"Shall we then," Dagur held out his arm for Astrid to take. She took it.

"Oh for the love of, be careful with that safe!" Astrid's fiancé yelled at one of his servants.

* * *

Meanwhile

Four men sat around a table in the pub. They appeared to be playing poker, and sitting in the middle of the table was some money and two pieces of paper. It was the paper that made the game more interesting, for the paper was two tickets. Two tickets for two third class passengers to bored the RMS Titanic.

Two of the men, the the ones to bet the tickets shared a worried glance at each other. Hiccup one of the two boys playing them, the other being his slightly younger cousin Snotlout, could tell they were worried. They has good reason to be as well, Titanic was leaving for America in less than ten minutes.

"Snotlout," Hiccup asked.

"I got nothin'," he said looking rather disappointed.

"Nothing," the other man said.

The three of them looked at the third man who put all five of his cards down on the table. Two tens and two eights.

Hiccup sighed, "I'm so sorry Snotlout, but-"

"Are you fuckin' kidding me!" Snotlout shouted.

"I got a full house. Snotlout we're goin' to America!" Hiccup screamed.

"Oi!" the bartender yelled, "titanic's going to America in five minutes!"  
"Oh shit! Snotlout we'd better go."

Hiccup grabbed the tickets while his cousin pocketed the money. For cousins Hiccup and Snotlout were very different to look at, Hiccup was tall and a little skinny, he had green eyes and auburn hair. Snotlout was smaller than Hiccup but he had a lot of muscles he had black hair and blue eyes.

"Hey wait!" Hiccup yelled at the steward who was closing the door.

"Have you been through the inspection?" the steward asked.

"Yeah. Yes we have," Hiccup lied.

The steward nodded and let them through. That was another thing different about Hiccup and Snotlout, with Hiccup lies just roll off his tongue, but with Snotlout after not even one word he would start to blush or burst it laughing.

The two boarded the ship, equally unaware of what was going to happen to the Titanic.

* * *

**Has anyone seen How How To Train Your Dragon Should Have Ended. Its a perfect world Drago, dead. Stoick, alive. Bad alpha, dead. Good alpha, alive. Sorry Toothless.**

**Peace out yol!**


	2. does anyone want this

I'm not going to be updating this story anymore sorry. So instead of leaving them unfinished if anyone wants to finish it for me I would be very grateful. If anyone does want to take over this story please pm me. Thanks ? ﾟﾘﾄ?


End file.
